


[podfic] gather yourself safely

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Man, to be able to go back and tell that kid how things turn out for them.





	[podfic] gather yourself safely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapLemonIceLolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapLemonIceLolly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gather yourself safely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252135) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 



> i love this story a whole lot. CheapLemonIceLolly, i hope you enjoy my rendering of it!

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1chagrk4scdwl9q/gather%20yourself%20safely.mp3?dl=0) (23.1MB)  
37:34

**Author's Note:**

> music: outskirts of paradise by bad suns


End file.
